Jedi Apprentice: Growing Up
by Wraith-Skywalker
Summary: Kylea Maloy'at is an apprentice at the Jedi temple. This is her journey to become a full-fledged Jedi Knight. *UPDATED 7/26/03*
1. Default Chapter

Jedi Apprentice: Growing Up  
~Prologue~  
In the midst of a world where activity never ceases and chaos reins, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant sits silent. With its presence it radiates calm, bringing peace to an ill-tempered and dangerous galaxy. It stands proudly as an eternal symbol of justice and truth. The Jedi, an order of many different species who train to wield the power of the Force, protect the people, casting light in all the shadows of darkness. This is the noble tradition one human girl embraces and spends her whole life trying to live up to.  
Chapter One  
The clip-clap of footsteps is virtually silent in the drawn out corridors. Her motions are fluid as the apprentice continues on to her destination: the hangar bay. She wasn't sure when she discovered a secret way to the hangar bay. A path that supposedly the Masters didn't know about. She figured that they did, though. After all, they had grown up in the temple too.  
  
She believed they would turn a blind eye toward it..just as long as she didn't get caught. It was well known that young apprentices were not aloud to roam the hallways during the night cycle. But she didn't see why not. Coruscant was beautiful at dark. Though the air was so polluted no stars could be seen with the naked eye, it held a spirit of excitement. Lights glimmering showing the splendor of the world. The aircraft zooming by at speeds so fast that if you crossed paths with a flinat, it would poke an eye out. Growing up in the Temple was a sheltered life, never knowing the happenings in the outside galaxy. At least this way she could get a taste of the nature of the universe.  
  
Just by peeking through the shield the temple had around her she knew she wanted to be out there, taking in the crisp scent of adventure and toxic ache of danger. The thrill of an enemy being taken down by justice and the force of law. Immediately she regretted the direction her thoughts had taken. These were not Jedi thoughts. And that's what she wanted to be, more than anything, a Jedi Knight, a protector of those too weak to defend themselves.  
  
"Jedi do not crave these things." She whispered, almost as a mantra.  
  
Clip-clap. Clip-clap. The scurrying of boots hitting the floor was made known to her sharpened hearing.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
Snapping out of her reverie she turned into another passageway and easily slipped into a cleaning supply closet. She took a minute to calm her racing pulse and tried her best to shutdown her Force presence. If a master chanced by than all her efforts would be for nothing.  
  
Seconds turned into minutes as the young Jedi gathered up her courage to sneak a peak out into the hallway. Slowly opening the door just a crack, so she could close it again in a hurry, she glanced outside.  
  
Clear.  
  
She smiled down at the fear that she had had. She brought her head up and what she saw brought a lump to her throat. Her feet froze in place until quiet laughter sounded in her ears and her face started to burn in embarrassment...  
  
"Well, look at this. Kylea Malay'at roaming the hallways at this hour? Who'd of guessed?" a masculine voice said, amusement evident in his tone.  
  
"Laugh it up, Kyran." She retorted punching his shoulder none too gently. "Don't do that again. You scared the kriff out of me. I thought you were a master!"  
  
'I do have that effect, occasionally." Her best friend said with a wry grin.  
  
"Why are you out here?" Kylea demanded.  
  
"Looking for you," Kyran answered easily. "I heard that Master Antana has been monitoring the hallways at night lately. And you know what its like to be on the receiving end of her sharp tongue. Especially when in trouble."  
  
Kylea's face turned crimson at the memory but in the darkness it was hard to notice. Kyran was remembering the time she had decided to go for a midnight swim in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The apprentice had made more noise than she had thought and was caught by Master Antana and endured the sharp sting of her words and was punished with kitchen duty for a month before she could utter an explanation.  
  
She smiled and put an arm around her friend. "Thanks for the heads up. Let's go back to our rooms. I guess I can look at ships any day."  
  
"Agreed." Kyran put an arm around her and matched her grin. They walked back to their rooms without an incident and Kylea slept a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

The next Chapter is finally UP! Sorry it was so long in coming. Remember, if you like it or even if you don't please review. I just might get my chapters up faster. ( **************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Artificial light floods into her room as if from a sunrise. Shining its radiance on everything it touches. Coruscant had a sun but since the temple was so large all she saw was a holographic impression of what the sun was really like. Even in Coruscant's night life it was as bright as the daytime from the false light.  
  
Kylea longed for the sunrises of her home planet, Naboo. Though that was about all she could remember about her life before a Jedi. She had been told that her parents had discovered her levitating a child's datapad and spinning it around her head, an unconscious use of the Force. Her parents had decided that contacting the Jedi would be the best for her and so they gave her up to the Jedi's cause. Sometimes Kylea wished that she could remember her family and when she became a Jedi, she'd show them that they had made the right choice.  
  
Kylea quickly dressed into her tunic and hooked her lightsaber to her belt, forgetting the thoughts of her homeworld for now. She then began warm up exercises to stretch her tense muscles that had fallen asleep during the night. She had a feeling that she would be pitted against her rival in lightsaber class today. Kylea always trusted her feelings and Tori Altraster gave her a bad one.  
  
Kylea knew she didn't have the right to judge others but Tori just rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe she was just jealous. After all, Tori had just been chosen as a Padawan Learner and for a twelve year old that was a relief. She knew she had no desire to be sent to the Agri-Corps. Kylea only hoped that Tori's master sensed her true personality. The one she hid from all the Masters and shared only before her rivals.  
  
Kylea took stock of her appearance before she walked out of her room. Her shoulder length brown hair was bound by a tough piece of cord to keep it out of her eyes but something was missing.  
  
*Stang*  
  
She had forgotten to put together her Padawan braid. The constant symbol that she could become a Jedi Knight. How could she of forgotten. She braided it and ran the hallways projecting a sense of urgency to anyone in her way to be sure she'd get to class uninterrupted.  
  
Kylea finally arrived and walked through the entrance without breaking stride, taking her place across from her friend Kyran. Kyran's hazel eyes glanced up at her in greeting and his lips quirked into an odd little half smile. The only acknowledgement that he recognized her. The apprentices, all ages of eleven and twelve were standing erect in two lines facing each other. There were about twenty for today's class. An even number. Good.  
  
"Apprentices. Your attention." The instructor said, Master Tachi. She was human and wore her hair cropped short unlike many of the other Knights. She was known for using few words to express what she wanted. Kylea noticed her new padawan, Ferus, was present watching. She knew Ferus was talented. Master Tachi and even many of the Masters never stopped talking about him.  
  
Of course, the apprentices were already alert and looking up attentively. "Yes, Master" they chorused.  
  
"I will pair you up and you will battle with your lightsaber as your weapon," the Master added sternly, "keep in mind that Knights may stop by and take note of your exercises."  
  
Kylea's heart rose. Another opportunity to be chosen by a Master. Kylea tried to banish her nervousness but only half succeeded. She waited without a word as the others were paired and battled. She didn't really watch them. More like studied them. Studied their movements, their grace. Studied as they smoothly dodged attacks and calmly parried blows. Anger betraying none of their actions. Kylea hoped she could be as calm as the rest.  
  
"Tori Altraster and.let's see.how about Kylea Malay'at. Your next. Prepare yourselves." The instructor's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Kylea hazarded a glance at her rival. Tori was strongly built, tall, and with an athletic look to her. Kylea knew that would work to Tori's advantage. Hopefully with her graceful movements and the Force as her ally she could defeat her. She would try her best.  
  
*Do or do not. There is no try*  
  
Yoda's words echoed in her head. Kylea smiled and made the proper adjustment. She would do her best.  
  
Kylea took in a deep breath and let it out. With it went her jitters. She did not haughtily look into the crowd as Tori did. Kylea would not be distracted by the prospect of a master.  
  
Both the young Jedi stepped into the arena and bowed in the direction of Master Tachi and then at each other. Tori's barely inclined her head and she sneered as she did so. Kylea's face betrayed nothing, an impassive mask.  
  
"Begin."  
  
They didn't need anymore encouragement.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************Okay. Next chapter will be the lightsaber fight. Hopefully I'll be able to turn that one out quicker. Don't forget to review. ( 


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars. I do this for my own pleasure and don't make any credits, Imperial or Republic.] **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Kylea's lightsaber comes to life with a snap-hiss and she has to block a series of blows directed at her head before she can formulate a strategy. Tori's strategy appears to be honest and brutal. No deceptions involved. Just beat Kylea until she resembles a rancor. Kylea has to think of something fast.  
  
She pursues her thoughts inwardly, letting the Force guide her actions, using minimal movement to block every attack. Kylea decides to play defensive for a while. Letting Tori believe she is tiring, losing focus.  
  
Expectedly, Tori falls into her trap. She believes she is getting stronger and drawing strength on Kylea's "weakness". But more importantly, Tori thinks she is winning. As Kylea makes a sloppy parry Tori taunted, "Getting tired, Maloy'at?"  
  
Kylea winces as Tori's lightsaber slightly singes her tunic. Through crossed lightsabers she replies, "Not at all," and smiles. Tori's dark eyebrows narrow but she wears her self assuredness like a cloak. Surely Kylea knows who will be the victor of this match.  
  
The young Jedi now attempts a different technique. Kylea now delves deeper into the Force, holding onto it, letting it guide her. As if she is a child gripping on to her father's strong hand. She holds onto that well of energy, taking all it can spare.  
  
As Tori brings down blow after blow the Padawan had to change her tactics. Because now, every time she brings her lightsaber down to meet Kylea's, Kylea is no longer there. Kylea begins, not to continue parrying, but to not even be in her opponent's blades path.  
  
There is a lull in the fight and Kylea gets her bearings back. Tori's gaze is harsh but Kylea, despite Tori's tall stature, holds her own.  
  
Tori, in her frustration, begins to realize that a vicious attack will not win this fight. She slowly calms herself and reigns in her reckless side. That isn't to say she is going to go easy on Kylea, she would just continue to battle in a calmer manner.  
  
Tori whirls her saber in an arc and slices at Kylea. Kylea moves to block the cut but Tori dips her lightsaber beneath hers. Kylea then dances back so all Tori meets is air.  
  
Tori closes and lunges at Kylea. The apprentice is ready though, and parries her blade high, ducking her head and whirling around in a circle. Tori laughs at Kylea's awkward spin. Again and again they rein blows with bone-jarring impact. Kylea retreats, giving up a step or two.  
  
Both apprentices are weary and know the battle has to end one way or another. Kylea is sweating profusely and the sweat stings her eyes so she can barely see. She has to depend more and more on the Force.  
  
They are both dimly aware of their audience growing and growing. Many are watching this grandiose display of young Jedi talent. Even some of their peers are watching in admiration. Even Ferus.  
  
As Kylea concentrates her calmness grows. Blow after blow. Parry, thrust, attack, counter attack. Another blow batters Kylea's blue-white blade and the force of it brings Kylea to her knees. Tori comes with her saber and makes to point it at Kylea's throat, giving her the winning point. With a flick of her thumb, Kylea kills her blade in final defiance and darts forward.  
  
Overbalanced because her weapon meets no resistance, Tori falls to the ground. With Force enhanced reflexes Kylea directs her blade to Tori's neck. Giving the swift ending that both of them needed.  
  
Kylea deactivates her lightsaber, hooks it to her belt and grins. She has done it. She has won. Tori gets to her feet and half-heartedly shakes hands with Kylea and goes off in search of her master before Instructor Tachi could congratulate them both on their performance.  
  
"You fought well, Kylea," a masculine voice observes from behind her. Kylea turns to view the person speaking.  
  
She gives a short bow and said, "Thank you for your kind words, Master Kenobi."  
  
"No thanks required," Obi-wan's eyes light with remembrance, perhaps recalling his time as an apprentice at the temple. "I believe that with each trial you face you will emerge stronger and I hope I will one day see you as a Jedi Knight." He then smiles in regret, as if he'd like to talk some more. "I must go."  
  
Kylea smiles inside as Master Kenobi departs. A Knight thought she had fought well. Maybe he was impressed with her skill. Maybe he was looking for a Padawan. Oh, how she would be honored to be Obi-wan's apprentice. He is wise and powerful, if a little by the books. The young girl continues to smile as she slumps into a nearby hover couch, her taxed muscles needing a rest from the exertion.  
  
Minutes later, a young boy approaches her. He has sandy blond hair cropped short in the style of human males. His eyes are what caught her eye though. Bright, inquisitive blue eyes. As Kylea stands he offers his hand in greeting.  
  
She shakes it. "Hello. I'm Anakin Skywalker," he smirks, "You must be Kylea Maloy'at."  
  
Kylea is taken back by his recognition of her. She knows Anakin only by reputation. "Have we met?"  
  
He shakes his head. "No. But you're the talk of class today. And I figured that anyone that powerful was worth knowing."  
  
Kylea found herself frowning uncertainly. Anyone that powerful is worth knowing? Where did this Anakin get his programming done?  
  
"Anakin, it wasn't power that helped me to defeat Tori it was the"---  
  
"The Force, I know," he interrupts, "but the Force is the most powerful tool out there. That is how you overwhelm your enemies."  
  
"Who taught you that? Surely, not you're Master?"  
  
"Obi-wan?" Anakin looked as if he was trying to restrain a laugh. "No. I learned that from my own experiences."  
  
Kylea's heart sunk. She had forgotten that Master Kenobi already had an apprentice! And the famous Anakin Skywalker at that! When was she going to learn? Pushing aside her disappointment she focused on what he had last said.  
  
"How much experience can a 14 year old Padawan Learner have, Anakin?" She said this with a skeptical grin.  
  
Anakin's features were now solemnly composed. "Enough," he says, "Sometimes more than enough." Anakin then leaves quickly, leaving a surprised and confused Kylea in his wake. *****************************************************  
  
So, how was my first ever lightsaber match? I hope it wasn't too bad. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
